Please, be hot
by Diarios do vampiro
Summary: E se tivesse sido Bonnie a ficar com Stefan? "Please, be hot, please, be hot." Ninguém lembra disso? Foram as palavras de Bonnie no dia que Stefan entrou no colégio. E se Elena não tivesse namorado com ele?
1. Chapter 1

(Música da Cena: .com/watch?v=WaUJZnY9STU – NeverShoutNever – BigCityDreams)  
>- Bonnie, acorda, Bonnie. – a menina abriu os olhos, sua avó a chacoalhava na cama. – Finalmente, garota. Anda, vai se atrasar para a escola.<br>- As férias já acabaram? – disse ela, com uma voz desanimada, enquanto se sentava e olhava o relógio, que mercava 6h45.  
>- Infelizmente, querida. – disse a avó, saindo do quarto e deixando-a se arrumar.<br>- Droga, 6h45 já? As aulas começam as 07h! Nunca irei chegar lá em 15 minutos. – ela se levantou correndo da cama e foi em direção ao closet. Pegou a primeira calça jeans e blusa que viu e se vestiu. – Muito bom, Bonnie, atrasada no seu primeiro dia de aula. Droga, droga. – desajeitada, enfiou as pernas na calça, arrumou o cabelo rapidamente, escovou os dentes e saiu, sem nem comer.  
>- Bonnie, você precisa comer! – sua avó gritou quando passou correndo pela cozinha.<br>- Desculpa! Preciso ir! Estou atrasada! – ela gritou de volta enquanto entrava no seu carro e acelerava.

Elena olhou para os lados, nenhum sinal de sua melhor amiga, Bonnie Bennett estava atrasada no primeiro dia. O professor de geometria entrou em sala, e começou a fazer chamada. A menina olhou para os lados mais uma vez, para encontrar Jeremy, seu irmão, alguns meses mais novo. Ele também não estava lá. Droga, Jeremy, pensou ela.  
>- Senhor Saltzman, posso por favor ir ao banheiro? – ela disse, tentando não fazer nenhuma expressão que incriminasse que estava mentindo.<br>- Claro, Elena. – ele respondeu.  
>Elena saiu da sala, e correu pelos corredores do colégio, até chegar no banheiro masculino.<p>

_  
>- Droga, Jeremy. – ela disse, quando entrou e viu seu irmão, sentado no canto do banheiro. – De novo?<br>- Me deixa, Elena. – ele respondeu, num tom nada animado. Sua cabeça tombava para trás, ele estava com uma aparência horrível.  
>Ela levantou a cabeça de seu irmão e o olhou nos olhos.<br>- Você realmente precisa fazer isso? Sempre? – ela perguntou, enquanto metia suas mãos nos bolsos do casaco dele.  
>- Porra, Elena! – ele bateu no braço da irmã, o que a fez recuar – Me deixe em paz, certo? Não é você que vai ajeitar as coisas dessa vez, menina de ouro. Vá para a sua aula, e me deixe sozinho.<br>- Eu não vou te deixar se drogar, Jeremy, você é meu irmão mais novo. – ela suspirou – Já faz 1 mês, não acha que está na hora de começar a tentar superar?  
>- Superar? Olha quem fala, Elena. Pelo menos eu não vou na merda daquele cemitério todos os dias há 1 mês. 1 mês. Não acha que é hora de começar a ten – ela o interrompeu antes que terminasse.<br>- Olha, eu vou voltar para minha aula, mas Jeremy, por favor, entenda isso: Eu quero o seu bem, e você é o meu irmão caçula, então, é meio que o meu dever te proteger. Principalmente de uma coisa tão suja, como drogas.  
>- Elena, vá para o inferno. – ele disse, recolocando o capuz e saindo do banheiro.<br>- Eu te deixarei em paz, só pare de se drogar, Jeremy! – ela gritou, enquanto ele passava pela porta.  
>- Isso Elena, vai lá, avisa para o mundo todo que seu irmão é um drogado idiota e emo. Mostra pra todo mundo que você é a garota de ouro, e o seu irmão é a ovelha negra. – ele disse, sem expressar emoção alguma.<br>- Jer... – ela não pode falar, porque antes que completasse "Jeremy", ele saiu do banheiro, batendo a porta.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeremy saiu do banheiro, e foi a última vez que Elena viu seu irmão naquela manhã. As coisas iam de mal a pior, desde que seus pais morreram num acidente de carro, que aliás, Elena tinha se safado, por um triz. Como ela não havia morrido? Ninguém sabia. Até os médicos explicavam o acontecido como um "milagre".  
>Elena voltou para a aula de gemetria, e enquanto ia para sua cadeira, avistou Bonnie. Ela lançou um olhar como "o que aconteceu?" e Bonnie só levantou os ombros como "não sei".<br>A aula passou, enquanto Bonnie e Elena trocavam olhares, tentando - fracassadamente - se comunicar. O professor, Alaric Saltzman, quase as expulsou de sala, e então, elas tiveram que deixar a conversa para depois, no intervalo.

Quando a aula acabou, Bonnie se levantou rapidamente do seu lugar e veio falar com Elena.  
>- Aonde você estava quando eu cheguei? - Bonnie perguntou. - Aliás, cade o Jeremy?<br>- Eu estava exatamente com ele. - ela falou baixo - Ele anda se drogando, depois do acontecido.  
>- Nossa, isso é horrível. - Bonnie disse, com uma cara triste.<br>- Pois é, mas eu vou tentar dar espaço a ele. Acho que eu estou sendo muito superprotetora, e técnicamente, esse não é bem o meu trabalho aqui. - ela levantou da cadeira, e enquanto arrumava seus cadernos, Bonnie continuou a falar.  
>- Enfim, eu cheguei atrasada porque eu estava tendo um sonho ótimo, se você quer saber.<br>- Que tipo de sonho, Bonnie Bennett? - Elena levantou a sombrancelha, encarando a amiga.  
>- Ah, nada demais. - ela soltou um riso. - Vamos?<br>Enquanto passavam pelo corredor, encontraram Caroline. Loira, linda, e toda sorridente.  
>- Novo estudante! - ela disse, enquanto Bonnie e Elena se aproximavam. - Stefan, 17 anos, lindo, sua cor favorita é azul e... - ela foi interrompida.<br>- Caroline! Nós nem sabíamos do novo aluno e você já sabe tudo isso dele? - Elena disse, espantada.  
>- Bem, eu já sabia. E eu meio que me atrasei mais ainda por causa dele. Eu esbarrei nele, e eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos dele e... - ela olhou para as duas - Ops.<br>- Há, então não era um sonho? - Elena e Caroline encararam Bonnie.  
>- Bem, tecnicamente, era. Ele é bem bonito, parece que saiu de uma revista. - ela riu - Mas eu acordei atrasada mesmo, ele só me fez atrasar mais um pouco.<br>- Ham, sei. - Caroline disse. - Bom, de qualquer jeito, ele é _realmente_ bonito, para não usar outras palavras. - elas soltaram um riso animado - E todas as garotas parecem estar de olho nele. - ela jogou o cabelo - Mas se querem saber, o Stefan já é meu.  
>- Que possessiva. - Elena riu.<br>- Haha, essa é boa, Caroline. Fui eu que encontrei ele primeiro. - Bonnie sorriu.


	3. Chapter 3

Enquanto conversavam, super animadas, nenhuma das 3 garotas notaram a presença de Stefan na secretaria. Ele falava com a moça de um jeito calmo, muito diferente do restante dos garotos do ensino médio.  
>Mas quando acabou a conversa e a discussão para quem ficava com o novo garoto - com quem só Bonnie havia realmente conversado -, notaram que Stefan se aproximava.<br>- Ai. Meu. Deus. Ele tá vindo para cá. - disse Bonnie, completamente nervosa, ajeitando os cabelos, para que ficassem endireitados no lugar.  
>- Minha nossa, morri. - disse Caroline, que também estava muito nervosa.<br>Elena riu.  
>- Por favor, ele é só um garoto. - ela riu. - Mas... - ela olhou para ele - Ele é realmente... <em>gostoso<em> e _sexy_.  
>- Põe gostoso nisso. - disse Bonnie, ainda tentando respirar.<br>- Põe sexy nisso. - disse Caroline, que já se virava e olhava-o se aproximar.  
>Na verdade, Stefan estava vindo muito mais rápido do que elas notavam. Porque na imaginação das três garotas, Stefan vinha como um príncipe, de uma história infantil, quase isso.<br>- Alguém me belisque. - Bonnie disse, por fim, quando conseguiu realmente recuperar sua respiração normal. Elena a beliscou. - Ai! Eu estava brincando! - Elena riu, enquanto Bonnie quase babava.  
>- Olá. - disse Stefan, quando finalmente chegou. - Ah, eu lembro de você. - ele abriu um sorriso pra Bonnie, que fez quase a garota desmaiar. Mas tudo que ela conseguiu fazer foi olhar Caroline com um olhar do tipo "eu te disse". - Bonnie, não é?<br>- Isso, Bonnie Bennett - um sorrisão estilo colgate estampou o rosto dela.  
>- Eu sou Elena Gilbert. - disse Elena, para acabar com o silêncio mortal. - Sou a melhor amiga dela. - e deu um sorriso simpático.<br>- Caroline Forbes. - disse Caroline, por fim. - Então, já conhece a escola? - e passou a mão pelo braço dele, como se checasse se ele tinha músculos. Isso fez Elena e Bonnie pensarem a mesma coisa: _Arg, mal conhece e já dá em cima. Tinha que ser a Caroline._.  
>- Na verdade, ainda não. Eu vim pedir a Bonnie - e olhou novamente para ela -, já que foi a primeira que eu conheci aqui para que me apresentasse a escola. - e fez uma pausa - Se não fosse incômodo, é claro.<br>- Claro que não. Eu faço isso com o maior prazer. - disse Bonnie, lançando um sorriso sarcástico para Caroline. - Então vejo vocês depois, amigas. - segurou o braço de Stefan, e virou batendo cabelo, deixando Caroline e Elena espantadas


	4. Chapter 4

- Não acredito que Bonnie simplesmente fez isso - disse Caroline, completamente espantada. Sua boca já havia se transformado em um "O".  
>- Pois é, é isso que os homens fazem nas mulheres. - Elena disse, enquanto guardava os cadernos no armário.<br>- E por falar em homem... - Caroline disse, e agora seu rosto passava de espantada para super espantada. - Deus, ele saiu da capa da Nylon?  
>Mal Elena se virou, e o digo cujo já estava quase ao seu lado. Ele lançou um sorriso torto, enquanto caminhava. Cabelos esvoaçantes, sorriso encantador, e corpo... bem... melhor nem comentar. Certo, irresistível, desumano, inimaginável. Deus, que homem era aquele?<br>- Hm... estou procurando meu irmão. - realmente parecia que ele havia acabado de sair de uma revista... ou então uma propagande pasta de dente. Deus, que sorriso era aquele? - Eu sou Damon Salvatore.  
>- Prazer. - disse Elena. - Sou Elena Gilbert. - ela não conseguia falar nada que fizesse sentido, a não ser seu nome, estava hipnotizada pelo olhar dele.<br>- Meu nome é Caroline Forbes. - nem a tagarela Caroline conseguia.  
>- Enfim... - ele soltou um riso, se divertindo com tudo aquilo.<br>- Erm, seu irmão acabou de sair daqui. Na verdade, ele está junto com nossa amiga, Bonnie Bennett. - disse Elena, voltando a realidade.  
>- Mas já, Stefan? Outra namorada? - Damon brincava com um anel em seu dedo, depois parou e olhou para elas, com o sorriso de sempre. - Quero dizer... Nenhuma pista da onde foram?<br>- Hmm, namorada? Não não. Só uma amiga. - disse Caroline, que na verdade estava pensando "_eu serei a namorada. aliás, ou sua, damon, se preferir._"  
>- Ham, sei. - ele riu. - Essas crianças...<br>- Crianças? Digo, você é mais velho que nós? - Elena disse, as sombrancelhas se juntando.  
>- Desculpe?<br>- Ai, meu Deus, desculpa. Foi uma pergunta indelicada. - ela disse, colocando a mão na cabeça.  
>- Bom, vou para a minha aula. - Caroline disse, levantando as sombrancelhas enquanto os assistia. - Até depois.<br>- Até. - Damon e Elena disseram.  
>- Eu sou. Um pouco mais velho, só. Eu tenho 20, ele tem 17. - Damon ficou sério por um minuto e depois voltou a sorrir seu sorriso torto habitual.<br>- Damon, eu preciso ir. Mas se quiser, podemos nos encontrar depois da aula. - Elena sorriu. - Porque soube que são novos aqui, não?  
>- Isso mesmo. - ele disse. - Somos... novos. Podemos nos encontrar no Mystic Grill, as 19h?<br>- Perfeito. - ela disse, com um sorriso.  
>- Certo. Tchau Elena. - ele a abraçou.<br>- Tchau Damon. - ela se virou e foi para sua aula, torcendo para que as horas passassem rápido até as 19h. _Ah, Damon..._


	5. Chapter 5

**POV DAMON**

_Ah, Elena..._  
>Fiquei a observando enquanto sumia pelos corredores do colégio e entrava em uma das salas. Certo, admito, eu estava olhando para a bunda dela. Mas quem se importa?<p>

**horas depois...**

Entrei no quarto de Stefan, ele estava escrevendo em seu estúpido diário.  
>- Hey, irmão. - meu sorriso torto apareceu - Como vão as coisas?<br>- Não tem mais coisa para fazer que não seja me encher o saco, Damon?  
>- Está revoltado, Stefan?<br>- Não. Mas diga logo, por que está aqui?  
>- Nada em especial, só vim ver o que está escrevendo aí. - corri até ele, aparecendo ao seu lado. - Uh, Bonnie... ah, como ela é bonita, ah, Bonnie... pegael... - eu ri.<br>- Vá se... - Stefan se calou antes de falar qualquer coisa.  
>- O que? Algum problema em falar palavrão? Ah é, o irmão bonzinho não pode falar palavrão. - e ri mais ainda. - Aliás - falei olhando no relógio - preciso mesmo ir a um lugar. Me arrumar. Eu tenho um encontro! - dei o sorriso torto de novo.<br>- Posso saber com quem? - ele levantou a cabeça do diário e me olhou, com aquela cara patética.  
>- Elena. - dei uma pausa - Por que? Está com ciúmes?<br>- Elena? Damon, não tem graça.  
>- Ué, é verdade. Eu não minto. - ele olhou para cara de Stefan, que estava tipo "sério?" - Só quando é preciso. - Damon sorriu de novo - Ah, - olhou no relógio - preciso mesmo ir. - disse dando as costas para meu irmão.<p>

_  
><strong>Narrador POV<strong>

Elena se arrumou como sempre, calça jeans, blusa e o cabelo liso.  
>Damon colocou uma calça jeans, uma camisa, bagunçou o cabelo, sorriu para o espelho... sempre egocêntrico.<br>Entraram em seus carros, e foram em direção ao Mystic Grill.  
>Damon chegou primeiro, obviamente, as 19h em ponto, sentou em uma mesa qualquer e a esperou.<br>Quando Elena chegou, Damon teve vontade de agarrá-la ali naquele instante. Ela estava linda, irresistivel.  
>Na verdade, para Elena, ele que estava lindo e irresistível. E ela também queria agarrá-lo ali naquele instante.<p>

Os olhos de Elena encontraram os de Damon, ela deu um sorriso e se sentou com ele.  
>- Pontual. - ela sorriu. - Isso é um ponto a mais comigo.<br>- Claro. Eu não te deixaria aqui esperando. - ele deu seu melhor sorriso sedutor. - Então, vai querer alguma coisa? Eu pago.  
>- Não precisa... - Elena disse.<br>- Eu sei que não, mas não tem problema. - ele pegou dois cardápios e entregou um a ela.  
>- Então eu quero esse aqui. - ela apontou para o menu.<br>- Então eu quero o mesmo. - ele sorriu.  
>Chamaram o garçom, e enquanto a comida não chegava, conversaram. Ah sim, conversaram sobre muitas coisas.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

- Você tem namorada? - perguntou Elena.  
>- Não. Você...? - Damon rebateu.<br>- Namorada... não. - os dois riram - Nem namorado. - ela comeu mais uma garfada da comida.  
>- Eu não sei nada sobre você. Conte um pouco. - Damon apoiou a cabeça na mão, e sorriu torto para ela.<br>- Bem, meus pais morreram recentemente. Acidente de carro. - ela fez uma pausa - Meu irmão está super mal, eu estou superando melhor do que ele. - ela mordeu o lábio antes de continuar. - Moro com a minha tia, Jenna. - ela levantou os olhos da comida - E você?  
>- Ah, eu sou chato. - ele sorriu, e a fez sorrir. - Só moro com meu tio e meu irmão numa casa gigante e velha, que mais parece um museu.<br>- Não a conheço. - mais uma garfada - O que é algo estranho, já que Mystic Falls é tipo... um ovo.  
>- Hmm - murmurou Damon com comida na boca.<br>- Está bom? - Elena sorriu.  
>- Sim. - e quando engoliu, voltou a falar. - Eu posso te mostrar. Se você quiser, claro. - Damon bebeu um gole. - Posso te mostrar meus... CDs e tal.<br>- Adoraria. - ela sorriu.

**Flashback...**  
>- Ela é minha. - uma voz masculina disse.<br>- Ela irá escolher. - o outro disse.  
>- E é óbvio que escolherá a mim. - eram Damon e Stefan, completamente diferentes. as roupas, o cabelo...<br>Damon pegou uma figura em cima da mesa.  
>- Aonde você pegou isso? - Damon perguntou, levantando-a. Era uma imagem de Katherine, e um pouco mais abaixo, estava escrito "1864".<br>- Ela me deu. - Stefan disse, tirando da mão do irmão e jogando na mesa. - Damon, ela vai escolher quem ela quiser, não adianta tentar fazer a cabeça dela, você sabe.  
>- Sim, é de Katherine que estamos falando.<br>Alguém bateu na porta, e os dois se calaram.


	7. Chapter 7

Damon e Stefan se viraram para a porta quando ela abriu.  
>Katherine, linda, irresistível e.. uma verdadeira dama.<p>

- Eu já fiz a minha escolha. - deu um sorriso sedutor. - Mas quero contá-los no jardim. Amanhã. Emily, minha criada, irá avisá-los. - ela sorri mais uma vez para os dois, e se virou, fechando a porta atrás de si.

**Fim do flashback...**


End file.
